


Gracia

by randomsociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Eng-Spa, Gen, M/M, Mild Language, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomsociopath/pseuds/randomsociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John y Sherlock no están de acuerdo sobre el hecho de que Hamish diga la bendición antes de cada comida. Hamish toma la desición por ellos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/gifts).
  * A translation of [Grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392000) by [Valeria2067](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeria2067/pseuds/Valeria2067). 



> Traducción autorizada por el autor.

"John, en serio no esperas que haga esto..."

"Calla, Sherlock. Adelante, Hal. Dí la bendición antes de comer ".

"Tiene tres años, John. Y ya sabes mis sentimientos sobre este tema ".

"Sí, y sé los sentimientos de tu mamá, y vamos a cenar con ella mañana. Yo no quiero que ella piense que su nieto es un pagano ... al menos por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

"Bien ..... ridículo, pero está bien."

"¿Listo, Hal? ¿Recuerdas cómo empieza? "

"Está bien, papá. Um ... Dios, .... Um ... Dios "

"Oh, Dios ..."

"Cállate, Sherlock. Está bien, Hal. Sólo piensa. ¿Recuerdas lo qué dijo papi? Dios .. "

"MALDITA SEA! Papi dice Maldita sea! "

"No, .... NO ... Hal, no esa ... No, la otra ..."

"Umm .. Maldita sea, arrogante pendejo! "

"Excelente, Hamish. Eso es precisamente lo que tu papi dice en muchas ocasiones ".

"Oh, por ... Bien. Olvídalo. Bien. Y escucha, Hal, si la abulita te pide que digas la oración mañana, sólo di ... Dile que eres budista, ¿de acuerdo? "

"Está bien, papi."

"Y en cuanto a ti, Sherlock Holmes ..."

"¿Sí, John?"

"Puedes borrar esa mirada de satisfacción AHORA de tu cara, tú ... Tú maldito pendejo arrogante."


End file.
